A Great Typhoon
by Vintage Taylor
Summary: In an alternative universe where the encounter with Raditz has changed, Earth has brought together all fighters from the World Martial Arts Tournaments of past and present to train against the Saiyans. Their teacher? The young and clueless Goku. It doesn't help very much when you promised to marry one of your students as a child. A retelling of the Saiyan Saga with a Mulan twist.
1. Chapter 1

Before a young Namekian named Dende proceeded me as guardian of this beautiful planet, I was a witness to something incredible. How incredible, you ask? Well, what if I told you that mere human beings managed to save the world from destruction.

Yes, that's right.

Not only a human beings, but a young princess just shy of her nineteenth birthday.

A man who had more hair than courage, but had heart as well.

A duo who emerged from an abusive teacher.

I must tell my tale before it is too late so you can understand why we must honor the warriors who allowed us to keep living longer than what we were meant to. These warriors, especially our heroin, are the last people you'd expect to save our hides. A gang of misfits, up to no good. You know how that goes.

My only wish at the end of my story, is that you can see you're stronger than you think.

I am getting a little ahead of myself, sorry. That happens in old age!

Our story begins a year after the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament. Our princess failed to sign up in time for that tournament due to her ailing father, and therefore missed the historic final battle between Son Goku and Junior.

Now those two enemies had joined temporary forces to defeat their strongest opponent yet...

* * *

A sweat drop lingered on the tip of Goku's nose as he closed his eyes tightly. His hands were becoming too clammy to hold onto the furry tail of his brother any longer, and the sound of his pleas were making the situation even more hard for the pure hearted Saiyan.

"Kakarot... I beg you... I've changed..."

"How the hell do you manage to change in one second!? Don't be fool, Goku!" Piccolo shouted from behind his charging fingers, ones that appeared to be on fire with electricity. Goku looked up at his rival and blinked.

Never had the hero found himself in a situation where he had to chose which person was the lesser of two evils. The alien claiming to be his brother had threatened to murder the population of Earth and even went as far as abducting Bulma and Master Roshi, just for the sole purpose of tempting Goku into a fight! The last person he expected to assist him was the reincarnation of the demon king, and that alone made the messy-haired fighter uneasy. '

"Please brother... we're family..."

Raditz words were barely escaping him lips, coming out in wheezes due to the pain of his tail being squeezed. Goku's determined smirk turned into a frown, remembering how badly it hurt when someone pulled his tail as a child.

"H-How do I know you're not lying!?"

Before his brother, the Saiyan with the black hair that cascaded to his thighs, could manage another breath, Piccolo Jr. beat him to it.

"Makankosappo!"

Simultaneously, the brothers looked up in horror to see the extended fingers of the green being release a coiled laser beam. It glowed brighter than the burning sun above them. Goku sucked in his breath as he watched the beam penetrate the back of Raditz for what seemed like hours. He was frozen in place, still holding onto the tail until it was all over.

"I knew you were going to let go," Piccolo growled as he stalked towards the hero, causing Goku to let the tail slip from his hands at last. The Namek crossed his large arms over his purple-clad chest and glowered at the bloody, holed Saiyan blocking their distance. "I wasn't able to charge my attack fully because of your foolish trust, so we'll be lucky if this killed him."

Stunned into silence, Goku looked down at his dying brother's body. He had brought his fate upon himself, but there was still a little tingling in the poor hero's heart.

"What if he was being truthful, Piccolo!? Then what? It's just a pointless death!"

Piccolo chuckled cruelly, and gave Raditz's already bleeding mouth a kick. The Saiyan cringed, cursed, and continued to spit up red fluid.

"It's too late to know that now. But I know how guys like this work. He would have killed you and your friends immediately after you released him."

Goku raised his hand to say something in defense of the dying alien, but there was no denying the evil that could be felt the moment he arrived to Kame House. Master Roshi felt it, too. Raditz had no problem kicking Krillin so hard in the gut that it nearly killed him, and there was no doubt that he would kill Bulma and Master Roshi as soon as Goku and Piccolo were out of the picture.

Sighing heavily, Goku hung his head.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but you did the right thing."

"Hmph."

The two smirked at each other the same way they did before their fight at the tournament began. A little over a year later, and nothing had changed. After Junior's humiliating defeat, he hadn't harmed another soul (until now), but continued to train for the day he'd encounter Goku again. A fight that Piccolo _would_ win.

"It's a shame he wasn't standing up with you," the Namek flashed his fangs. "I could've killed two birds with one stone."

Goku shook his head with the same smirk he held earlier. "Funny! Sorry, Piccolo, you're going to have to do more than that to get rid of me!"

"Spare me, you're the one that's been hiding for a year."

"You should know the only reason I haven't gone after you this year is because we need you around for the Dragon Balls. You never know when we're going to need a wish, especially with crazy guys like this coming around!"

"I wouldn't start laughing so soon if I were you..."

The hero blinked.

"Piccolo? How can you talk without moving your mouth?"

The green man's eyes nearly bulged out of his sockets. "It wasn't me, you idiot!"

The two looked down to see Raditz chuckling between winces. He used the last of his strength to tap the crush device that rested on his eye. Piccolo raised his finger to end Raditz completely, but Goku held one palm outward while shaking his head for the Namek to wait.

"My scouter not only detects power levels, it also works as transmitter," he coughed up what had to be the last of his blood. "My two partners heard everything you had to say, and now they know Kakarot is alive they'll come for him and those Dragon Balls. They're much stronger than me... Oh, what's the matter? Not laughing now?"

Piccolo growled under his breath. His eyes were directly on the dying Saiyan, but both he and Goku could feel a low-powered crowd heading their way. Bulma must have found a way to contact someone while trapped in Raditz' pod.

"They'll come back for me," Raditz continued. "I know it, I know they will... They'll finally complete the job Kakarot never finished."

"When will they be here?" Piccolo demanded, but was surprised by actually receiving an answer.

"One year. They'll be here in one year... and your whole planet will pay for your mistake..." was all he finished to get out before finally succumbing to his wound. Goku held in his breath until Raditz let out his final one. When the messy haired hero looked up, he was surprised to find that Piccolo had disappeared.

But that wasn't what made him jump.

"Jeepers! More guys like him will be here in a year!? What are we gonna do!?"

Goku looked at the man whose voice had startled him from behind, knowing that someone was coming all along but wasn't expecting this. It was King Koku, the leader of Earth in all his dog-ness.

"Uh," Goku rubbed the back of his neck. Bulma and Roshi, now free from the pod after some soldiers exhaustively sawed them out, were running towards them. The scientist Mr. Brief was congratulating the men on a job well done. "B-Bulma called the king?"

A red faced but blue-haired woman punched Goku's arm forcefully and stomped on his foot repeatedly with her blue tennis shoes that matched her skirt. "Goku, you idiot! We waited and waited and waited for you to rescue us! Do you know how horrendous it is being trapped in a cramp space with that dirty old man!?"

Master Roshi wriggled his white brows. "Aw, c'mon it wasn't that bad!"

Bulma shot him a look before returning to Goku. She grabbed him by the collar of his gi and shook him. "That reeking alien was too stupid to realize I had my phone on me! I called my father and told him about the whole thing and the next thing I know he's arriving with King Koku and the whole army!"

The king's white mustache moved as he smiled. "Glad to see you're alright, Ms. Brief. We would hate for anything to happen to one of the world's best scientist," his expression changed to serious as soon as Bulma removed herself from Goku to reveal the confused face of the male. "But I heard everything that-that alien had to say. Our world is unsafe again and it looks like it's up to the boy who saved us from King Piccolo to do it all over again."

"You don't understand sir," Goku frowned. "I wasn't the only-"

"We have an entire year, my boy!" King Koku gave him a firm pat on the back. "Or should I say man! I won't make you face two aliens alone. You have already proven my military to be of no use in this situation, but I know of a fine group of individuals that far outrank my men any day. I'll call for every person who has ever fought in the World Martial Arts Tournaments to join at the temple for training! And _you'll_ be the trainer!"

Goku blinked twice, and a third time. Everything the dog was saying was too much to take in at one sitting. Piccolo was no doubt already training for the Saiyans' arrival, and here he was just standing like a buffoon.

"I'm sorry, sir, I need to go."

"Goku! Wait!" Master Roshi held his shoulder tightly before the young man could call for Nimbus. Some of the secret service members were taking Raditz' dead body and pod for inspection, making the whole scene much worse. "I know you're a bit overwhelmed right now, but you need to hear what this man is saying! If you and Piccolo could barely survive against your brother, just imagine what's going to be like against two stronger versions of him! This whole tournament reunion thing doesn't sound too bad!"

Goku pouted over his shoulder, looking more like his child self than anything. "But Master Roshi, I don't want to train! I want to _be_ trained! Can't you do it?"

Master Roshi shook his head. "I'm sorry, Goku. But the student has far surpassed the teacher. At this point in life, there's nothing better you can do than bring others to your level."

Bulma clasped her hands together and pressed them against her heart. "Come on, Goku. The world needs you. You always loved the tournaments, right? Well, just imagine it as a year long one! With non-stop fighting against the world's best fighters from years past and years to come!"

Roshi scowled when Goku's eyes lit up. He raised shook his cane at the woman he was trapped inside a pod with. "Darn you! That's exactly what I said!"

While Bulma laughed and flashed a peace sign at the old man, Goku looked up at the sky one more time to see if Piccolo was somewhere flying up there. There was no chance in hell that stubborn green man would ever be a part of this, but at least the new-found Saiyan was certain when the time would come Piccolo would be on his side.

Even if Piccolo ended up trying to kill him shortly after.

"Alright, sure. You got yourself a deal, King!" Goku struck out his hand to the short creature and pumped twice. "You just send the message out to them, and I'll be waiting at the temple!"

"Are you absolutely sure about this, Goku?"

"Yeah, I don't have anything better to do!"

* * *

"Oh no..."

Chi-Chi read the letter up and down, left to right, right to left, back and forth over and over again. Her father was sitting behind her on his throne, coughing loudly after refusing to drink his tea. The young princess turned around, her long black hair whooshing from her breasts to her shoulder blades. A fiery look in her eyes matched the action.

"Papa, you're _not_ going. You're way too old and out of shape for this."

Ox King had exchanged his golden and horned helmet for a pair of glasses and his battle armor for overalls. His beard had lost some hair, but was still as mighty as his voice. He turned his nose up the tea once again as Chi-Chi tried forcing him to drink it.

"It doesn't matter, honey! It's my civic duty!"

Chi-Chi slapped the rejected cup on the table near her father's throne and used her now free hand to point at some words at the bottom of the letter. "Look what it says right there! It says any member of the Ox family, as long as they have basic knowledge of martial arts, can take his place if he is unable to participate. Hmmm..."

The poor father rested his face in his large palm. She was every single bit like her mother, but definitely had more power. She had missed the last world tournament to take care of him...

Maybe the right thing to do is to let her go...?"

"No!" Ox groaned. "A beautiful young woman your age shouldn't be concerned with fighting for the sake of the world at this point in your life! I trained you when you were young for the fun of it, but I didn't expect you to make a life about it. You should be married by now, honey... I should have grandchildren to take care of, not health problems!"

"Papa," Chi-Chi sighed. She rested her chin on top of his hand that rested on the arm chair. "You know I would have been married by now if I went to the tournament. If you want it to happen that badly, I know for a fact _he's_ going to be there..."

Ox looked down at his daughter and squinted even though he was wearing glasses. "The only reason you want to take my place is so that you can find a husband?"

The princess fumed. Not only had her body matured over the years, but so did her outfit. No longer did she wear a revealing blue bikini. Her entire body was covered from head to toe, with a beautiful blue Chinese dress, red pants, red armband, and red shoes. Of course, a sash tied around her tiny waist was the same red color as everything else to keep up with appearances.

Nobody from her childhood would recognize her at all.

"If that was the case, I would have left your sick butt at home last year and went to the tournament instead," Chi-Chi had her mother's stare down pat, so much so that it caused Ox to nearly coward in his mighty throne. "I'm just saying with me going to this training to save the world or whatever they're calling it, I'll be able to defend your honor while bringing you home a son-in-law."

Ox scratched his thick brown hair while Chi-Chi swooned at the memories of her childhood crush. When she began humming to herself, he coughed to get her attention.

"Honey... How are you sure Goku even remembers you? It's been a very long time..."

The princess twirled on her heels twice while wrapping herself with her arms, as if she were dancing with somebody. "Oh, Papa. One of his other promises was that he would think about me again. I saw no lies in those _wonderful_ eyes!"

Ox rubbed his large hands together contemplatively. His daughter who had been by his side all these years really did deserve everything she wanted, and taking his place in the training would do just that. At the same time, he would be without his little girl for an entire year...

He already knew the answer when he looked up to see those eyes shimmering with hope and curiosity for the journey that surely awaited her.

"We will pray to your ancestors, and then you have my blessings to leave the nest."

Before he could even get off his throne, Chi-Chi's strong hug nearly sent them flying backwards onto it. She held onto as much of his waist as her arms could reach even as they headed to the small temple beside the Fire Mountain castle dedicated to her mother and other family members who have perished over the years.

The stone temple had a roof that curved outward, embracing those who approached it. Inside, separate tombstones in memoriam had letters engraved beautifully by generation after generation of Chi-Chi's family. Her father was the one who wrote her mother's.

Although it was shameful to admit, Chi-Chi never felt as saddened as Ox when she was here. The girl was just a baby when her mother died of a strange fever.

She helped her father kneel down and quietly joined his side, bowing her head while he spoke to their family who had long past. When her father began to go off on a tangent about how much she pestered him to drink tea, Chi-Chi rolled her eyes and glanced around the dimly lit room. Instead of the common dragon stone that represented strength and guardianship, it was a pig hanging from chains on the ceiling.

The princess found this a little strange, but didn't question it. Perhaps one of her ancestors changed it one night when they came to haunt the living world.

"CHI-CHI!"

Startled, the black-haired beauty looked to her way upper right to see that her father was already on his feet and finished with his prayer. Blushing, Chi-Chi stood and dusted pretend dirt off her dress.

"I was listenin', I was listenin'! Thank you ancestors!"

Ox wrapped his arm around his girl's shoulder while shaking his head. He gave her a little shove to get them walking towards the doorway.

"Oh, honey, what am I going to do with you? Come on, let's go back inside. I have a gift I want to give you before you leave."

A candle was blown out, leaving the temple completely dark. Once the sound of the Fire Mountain royalty had faded away, a strange breeze entered the area where they were just sitting. A green aura began rising from the tombstone, looking like complete mist until it took on the shape of a woman.

Her hair was in a high bun, completely perfect except for two strands that danced down her small ears. If she had any other color to her, her teeth would shine a bright white. Her smile wasn't the only engaging feature she had. Two eyes that were as round as a doe's were complimented by a pair of long eyelashes. A slender arm reached up to flick the hanging pig statue twice.

"Wake up Oolong," her voice was flowing and hauntingly pure. "I know you can hear me."

The formerly golden statue shook until it turned pink and fleshy, and soon it was animated. The pig cursed under his breath while stretching, and hopped off the platform to stand in front of the ghostly woman.

"Lady, if Chi-Chi is going to look like you when she's older, I might have to transform into Goku."

"Cut the sweet talk Piggy," she laughed when he growled. "What's the promise you made to me when you came in here and destroyed all of the _real_ guardians while trying to steal from my family?"

Oolong's entire body turned red. How in the hell was he suppose to know this temple was a cemetery and not a safe? It's not like they'd be missing anything...

"I said I would take their place," the transforming pig whistled as he turned his back on the spirit. "Buuut since I don't see a need for that, I'll be going back to my old life now-"

"OOLONG, GET BACK HERE!"

Every hair on his back stood up. He nervously tugged on the straps of his overalls while pivoting around.

"Y-Yes, ma'am?"

Chi-Chi's mother and the Ox Queen pointed an accusing finger at him, causing the poor Oolong to squirm. If there were any color to her eyes, they would be burning red as fire.

"If you do not join my daughter and protect her during her journey, I will give you the mark of a thief so everyone will know what you did."

Oolong cringed, not wanting to know what they mark would look like. Judging by this strange family, he would probably have sixteen ox horns coming out of every part of his body. Too bad transformations couldn't last long enough.

"Alright, alright," Oolong dropped his head. "I'll protect your dumb daughter, but if she comes back a hero, I get to leave this depressing place! Sound fair?"

The two shook on it.

* * *

Chi-Chi grunted while trying to hold her father's heavy ax with her right hand and balance her even heavier bag of belongings on her left shoulder. Her father had given her everything she needed except for transportation to Papaya Island.

The hiking trail she was on at the moment was absolutely beautiful, counting more palm trees than the strands on her head. She could hear tropical birds singing their songs, and a scented breeze of mango kissed her nose.

But she wasn't having it.

"Well this is just great," she blew her bangs away from her sweaty forehead. "Am I just suppose to keep walking and then swim?"

"Or, you could just ride me."

Oolong screamed when he was greeted by the blade of Chi-Chi's ax instead of a hug. Chi-Chi blinked at the pig who had just fallen onto his bottom. She was expecting to see perverted man, not a dirty (but familiar) pig.

"Oolong?" she raised an eyebrow. "Where the heck have you been? One of Goku's friends came by months ago, that Master Roshi guy, wondering where you were. They were really worried about you."

The transformer scratched the back of his head while sweating. It didn't help she looked exactly like her mother. "Well, to tell you the truth, I kinda picked up a second job."

Chi-Chi used her free hand to help Oolong up, but made a face when she noticed how much perspiration was on his skin. "Doing what? Sneaking up on unsuspecting women?"

"Nope, those days are behind me!" Oolong laughed awkwardly when Chi-Chi's features remained the same. "Look, you're going to find it hard to believe but I know you're an upfront kinda gal so I just gotta tell you. Your mom sent me here to guard over you while you do this training deal, and at the end of it I'm suppose to give you a message from her. But it's only if you complete it without crying or running back home to Daddy."

Chi-Chi touched her face for a moment, thinking. The pig statue in the temple _did_ look familiar now...

"My mother...?"

"Yeah, yeah, your mother!" Oolong pulled out a scroll from his back pocket and waved it in front of her knees, the highest place he could reach in his base form. "This is the message as proof in case you gave me the crazy eyes you are now. You can't read it but you see the symbol right there? It's your family's."

The pig allowed the princess to observe it before snatching it away from her and putting it back into the rightful place of his backside. Chi-Chi was drained of color until she decided to just go with it.

Stranger things _have_ happened.

"Well, mother is crazy to think I need guardianship but since you're here anyway, turn into a big bird or something and let's get us to Papaya Island."

Oolong mumbled under his breath, but Chi-Chi watched in amazement as the small pig in front of her transformed into a substantial bird with red and yellow feathers that made him look like he was on fire.

"A.. phoenix?" Chi-Chi clasped her hands. "I'm riding into Papaya Island on a phoenix!?"

The bird rolled his blue eyes. "Is there any other way, princess?"

Oolong's pretend wingspan actually helped the duo arrive to the temple of the World Martial Arts Tournament quicker than either assumed. When they came in for a landing on the edge of the island, out of sight from the world's best fighters, Oolong went back to his normal self. He began groaning about the weight of her bag on his back while Chi-Chi ignored him to look around.

She could see ships out on the sparkling sea approaching the island, full of men that her father either trained with or followed in his footsteps. Behind her, the large temple where the training would take place towered so high above that it was almost draining to look at. There were vendors setting up their food and jets landing on the grassy areas to drop off some more fighters.

When Chi-Chi turned her body around to look in another direction, she bumped into someone. His hairy, exposed chest caused her to scream a little. She placed her hands on her hips the same time the man crossed his arms over his chest. They wore the same scowl, but only the woman's eyes were wandering.

He wore a brown gi, and his blue eyes stood out against his black hair. His afro looked out of place with no facial hair to be found, but his enormous mouth was the reason for his confidence.

That large mouth turned into an even large grin, and he released a laughter that shook the very ground they stood on.

"HEY!" he pointed a finger directly at the fuming princess' forehead. "You're a girl!"

Oolong, now in the form of a snake, slithered up the back of Chi-Chi's neck. "If you're not going to punch him, I'm going to bite him! Shut the loud mouth up already!"

"I've never heard of a fighter named Shaggy," Chi-Chi stuck her tongue out at the man, causing him to stop laughing. "Well, I guess it would fit if you could grow a beard to match that chest hair you seem so proud of."

"Ooh!" Oolong cheered. "You got 'im, girl!"

The young man dropped his dufflebag by his black boots and raised his chin. "The name's Hercule, and you better learn it missy. You're the only other chick here besides this RanFan, FuFu, RaRa, something lady. And she's a lot more appealing than you!"

Chi-Chi opened her mouth for a comeback, but something orange caught the corner of her eye.

In all his muscular glory, Goku and the main trainer of the year long event, was standing in front of a short bald man wearing the same outfit. Although he had a new body, Chi-Chi would recognize her future husband in a heartbeat. His messy black spikes that pointed out in every direction didn't change at all, and his smile combined with that laugh was like music to her ears.

She hadn't even noticed Hercule was snapping his fingers in front of her face to get her attention, and she even became deaf to Oolong's warning. She threw him off her neck and ran to the strongest man in the world.

"GOKU!" she cried out, with her arms reaching towards him. His friend's eyes grew wide and moved out of the way for her, and she was finally able to hold him in her arms. She was tugging on his neck, trying to bring him down to her level. "Oh, Goku! I missed you so much!"

"Uh... Do I know you?"

* * *

 **A/N** : Okay, okay, I know! I'm trying to stay true to the Dragon Ball world and keep the characters to their nature! There will still be training in Other World by King Kai and kaio-ken happening (not overdone of course) but I know it needs to happen or else defeating the Saiyans will be very hard. I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter and I'll update shortly!

As for those following my other stories, I am leaving on a road trip to Colorado in a few hours and will be writing plans for how I'm going to combine certain things so I can give you a really great chapter. I'll have my other two updated as soon as I get back, which is less than a week for now! Thank you so much for following me! I appreciate everything!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N** : I am aware everything happened earlier than in cannon! Chapter one mentioned somewhere of Chi-Chi's and Goku's age being nineteen :-) And Gohan has not been born because Chi-Chi never met Goku again at the World's Martial Arts Tournament in order to take care of Ox King. Raditz's arrival happened sooner as well. I am sorry if it was still a little off-putting!

Also, I updated this story before my others that desperately need it because it has gone the longest without one! I'm still very much in love and into the plot and want to get it going.

I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Just as quickly as her body had warmed when she saw him, it turned ice cold.

Chi-Chi pulled herself away from the confused hero and stood straight with balled up fists to her sides. Oolong had slithered over from where she had carelessly flung him, still in the form as a snake to keep his identity safe from Goku.

No doubt the buffoon would have a million questions about where the piggy had been.

Chi-Chi could feel Oolong coiling around her ankle as she dug her unpainted nails deeper into her skin. If it were possible, steam would be coming out of her ears.

"How... How _dare_ you!"

Goku blinked his large, naive eyes at the pensive woman. He looked over his shoulder at his bald-headed friend, who simply shrugged. The hero looked around wildly for another minute to seek where the source of this mysterious woman's anger was coming from. Her eyes were still burning into his when he brought his attention back to her.

Slowly, and almost shocked, he pointed at his toned chest that was covered by a navy shirt.

"...Me? What did I do?"

Releasing a growl that he'd be sure to hear more than once during this training, Chi-Chi threw her hands up in the air. A couple of fighters had paused to observe the scene, but quickly walked away when they released it was just some teenage drama.

"Yes, _you_!" She jabbed his collar bone, causing him to back up. The shorter man dressed in the same gi as Goku hurriedly stepped out of the way so he wouldn't be trampled. Her face was redder than the ribbon tied around her petite waist. "Don't you _ever_ talk to me again, Goku!"

Left dumbfounded and rubbing the spot on his chest that she had pounded, Goku could only watch the mysterious girl stomp through the carefully trimmed grass. She was squeezing the life out of a peculiar snake, whose eyes were bulging out and pleading for her to calm down.

Krillin made sure the stranger was gone before joining his best friend's side. The former monk placed his hands on his hips and whistled lowly.

"Wow! She's quite the looker, but uh, temperamental. Did ya meet her during one of your special training missions or somethin'?"

Goku scratched his messy hair, which has needed a good cleaning for months. The girl was far out of sight now, but in his line of vision three familiar fighters were hauling their belongings over their broad shoulders and jogging towards him. He sighed in relief; glad to have some visitors that didn't want to kill him.

"I actually have no clue who she is, Krillin. I've never met her before!"

His friend's mouth became slightly agape as he tilted it to the side, surprised to know that such a furious woman had a bone to pick with Goku when this was their first meeting. With Yamcha, Tien, and Chiaotzu approaching, Krillin decided to put this odd event to the side and question it later when the training began.

The scarred face desert bandit dropped his dufflebag at the feet of Krillin and punched him jokingly on the arm.

"I know the situation isn't too great, but man does it feel good to be together again!" The generally happy Yamcha flexed his muscles while Tien and Chiaotzu were greeting Goku with a handshake. The on-and-off again boyfriend with the Capsule Corporation heiress dropped his face quickly, coming to a realization. "Hey, hey, hey! Where's all your guys' stuff!? You can't be telling me you're gonna wear the same underwear for a year..."

Krillin chuckled at his old friend's face and removed a crafty and familiar invention from the inside of his gi. "Capsules, bro. C'mon! Get with the times!"

Tien smirked once Yamcha began to fume. "I wouldn't mention that word around him. He's having some trouble with his sweetheart at the moment."

"SH-SHUT UP!"

The two broke out into a small scuffle while Krillin rubbed the back of his sweaty head. "Eh, I wouldn't worry about it too much Yamcha. The only ladies around here are two fighters and one of them is interested in Goku!"

Yamcha's eyebrow instantly arched up as he pushed Tien away to end their mini brawl. He was about to ask his messy haired friend a million questions, but Goku had stepped away from them when the king had called his name.

"Ah, Goku! It looks like everything is coming up nicely!" King Koku stood proudly with his hands to his hips as he scanned Papaya Island. During his reign, he had watched many World Martial Arts Tournaments. It pleased him greatly to see that all of his favorite fighters were slapping each other on the back and coming together for a just cause.

Remembering his encounter with the mysterious girl from earlier, Goku's rubbed his nose and chuckled nervously. "Eh, I dunno about that..."

King Koku's mustache twitched when his smiling face turned serious. "I'm counting on you, my boy. As soon as I make my speech, they are all yours. Can I trust you?"

"Uh-"

"Marvelous! Thank you!"

Goku fell to the ground as the furry king and his armed guards made their way to the ring. The poor teenager wasn't as advanced as Master Roshi gushed about. Sure, it was going to be exactly like a year long tournament with the best of the best going at it every three hundred and sixty five of those days. But the more Goku thought about it, the more he wondered just how much this would help them fight against the Saiyans.

Just what exactly could he teach these fighters to make them capable of holding off beings of such power?

He gulped.

... _And just what exactly would help protect him against that girl!?_

* * *

"Ya know kid," Oolong propped his elbow on a counter and rested his chin in his hand. His eyes had formed into slits; not because he was a snake or some other transformation, but because Chi-Chi's temper could potentially be his downfall and wreckage for freedom. "I wouldn't eat so fast if I were you. I hear you gotta wait thirty minutes after eating before fighting."

Chi-Chi angrily took a bite of her apple, finishing it and throwing the core onto a plate with other remains of her feasting. The ladylike martial artist never ate like this unless she was ticked off, and this occasion definitely called for it. The chef at the food stand nervously handed her a bottle of water, which she snatched away quickly and downed it.

Oolong growled when she threw the empty bottle at his head. He raised his meaty fist in the air, which was turning as red as his face.

"HELLO! EARTH TO CHI-CHI! ARE YA GONNA TALK TO ME, OR NOT!?"

Chi-Chi sighed. Her little pink guardian was most likely going to be her only friend in this place, so she might as well give his words some thought. "What, Oolong?"

"I've known Goku for just as long as you have, so trust me when I say that kid is an idiot. Love him, but he's an idiot. If I were you, I'd just give him some time. Your name will come to him eventually."

As much as she hated to admit it, Oolong was right. Goku was a bit simpleminded at times, and perhaps she really had changed greatly in appearance after all these years. Blushing at her previous temper, Chi-Chi glanced away from her messy plate to see Oolong picking his ear.

"So what do you suppose we do now? I don't really know anybody here..."

She didn't really _want_ to know anybody, either. Her nose scrunched up as two burly men strutted past her, punching each other on the arm. Besides that one purple haired woman she saw earlier, Chi-Chi was surrounded by noisy, sweaty, muscular, and above all else _stinking_ men.

"Sorry to say kid, but ya gotta get use to it!" Oolong hopped off the bar stool and motioned for the Fire Mountain princess to follow him. "If you're gonna live with a bunch of men, ya gotta talk like a man! Ya gotta eat like a man! Ya gotta walk, smell, and most importantly _fight_ like a man!"

Chi-Chi hooded her eyes as the piggy pumped his fists in the air like a boxer about to start his first match. Before he knew it, the poor shapeshifter felt his under chin become connected with the heel of her boot. He stumbled backwards, holding tightly onto his sore spot.

"What the hell was that for!?" He screeched and glowered at the black haired beauty. "I was just giving you some sound advice!"

With her heavy bag now flung over her rather dainty shoulder, Chi-Chi sneered while holding her father's ax up proudly. "I'll fight like a woman, thank you very much."

The hair flip she did as she turned her back on him caused Oolong to growl. His stubby legs jogged as quickly as they could to catch up to her. "That's another thing I wanted to talk to you about! There's no way in hell you're going to make friends in this place if you keep having such an holier-than-thou attitude!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Arrrgh of course you don't! This is what I mean," Oolong's pig body transformed into a newly-found Saiyan's one, complete with an orange gi. He took a giant leap into the air and landed in front of Chi-Chi, who pointed her ax at him out of fear but then narrowed her eyes. "Oooh, Chi-Chi! I don't want to remember you because you terrify me! I met another girl while we were apart who is a lot nicer than you and- AHHH!"

The phony Goku watched as strands of his black hair floated downwards to the concrete. With fire in her eyes, Chi-Chi was backing Oolong into a wall with her mighty ax.

"Did you come here to be my guardian or just to insult me!? If you're not going to help, just go back to wherever you came from!" Chi-Chi lowered her ax away from Oolong's neck and let it rest on her side. Her angry eyes filled with regret once Goku's eyes turned back into Oolong's. The pig shuffled his feet while the princess sighed. "I'm sorry, okay? It's been nothing but frustration since we've got here. I think you're my only friend here, Oolong."

The pig looked up in surprise to see Chi-Chi's free hand striking out to him. He grinned and accepted the shake. "Why don't we go find your bunking area while you have time, kid? I don't want to be sleeping next to _that_ guy."

The strange duo looked on in disgust as Bacterian was trying to scratch something underneath the backside of his shorts. Flies danced around him as if they were happy to find a home with such a horrific stench.

"Ugh, I could smell him all the way from here!" Chi-Chi pinched her nose while her eyes watered. "Let's go!"

* * *

Hercule Satan pretended he was fast asleep when he heard that crazy girl from this morning slam her belongings onto the cot next to him. She began talking to herself about how unfair it was that the only available bed left was beside the stinky man.

Although he was married to one, Hercule didn't know much about women still. The one thing that he was certain of, however, was that it was always the ones not so right in the head that talked to themselves.

He cracked an eye open so slightly to make it appear that he was still in a snooze. He watched as she collapsed onto the cot, her feet sticking straight up in the air like the weirdo she was. There was something curled up to her side that caused Hercule to break out into a panic sweat.

A freakin' rat was cuddling with her like it was some sort of puppy!

"I can see you looking at me, loudmouth!" Chi-Chi continued to stare up at the ceiling but Hercule knew full well the words were directed towards him. "If you have something to say, just say it!"

"Don't be so mean, Cheech!"

Hercule fell out of the bed. He pointed a shaking finger at the rat that began crawling away as Chi-Chi sat up straight with an arched eyebrow. "Did that rodent just talk!?"

"Don't be stupid."

The Afro-haired man shook his head before chuckling under his breath. He rose to his feet to clear his throat before offering the now confused princess a hand. "Well I reckon if we are going to be this close to each other every night, we might as well make peace."

Chi-Chi could feel Oolong gnawing on her ankle. Sighing, she accepted his peace offering. "You said your name is Hercule, right?"

The man's nose twitched as he held up a peace sign. "That's right, ma'am. And you're...?"

"Chi-Chi."

 **"Attention all fighters! Attention all fighters! At this time, the king needs you all to gather around the ring for a very important message! Your training will begin immediately after."**

Chi-Chi, Hercule, and the talking rat had fallen to the ground with their ears covered as the announcement rang through their ears a little too loudly. Fighters from all over the world trampled them as they ran out of the bunking area, which Chi-Chi learned from Hercule as they walked to the ring, was brand new.

"It was built just for us?"

"Mmmhm!" Hercule nodded. "The last tournament I fought in didn't have no dang beds. These Saiyans must be a real big deal to have them spoil us like this."

As she followed Hercule up the steps to find an open section on the bleachers, Chi-Chi looked behind her at the ring. King Koku and his guards were standing behind a podium while Goku sat awkwardly in a chair, not sure what to do with himself. Her ears twitched once Oolong grabbed onto it with his tiny paws.

"I'm going down there to get the inside scoop. Just make sure hairy here doesn't lay a finger on ya!"

"Didn't you see his finger?" Chi-Chi hissed. "He's married!"

"Why stop at one?"

Chi-Chi threw Oolong by the tail down the bleachers and gave a nervous smile to Hercule when he looked over his shoulder at her.

"You doing okay, Chi-Chi?"

She nodded a little too quickly and immediately took a seat next to her new friend. They sat in silence as King Koku delivered an inspiring message about having the power to defeat the Saiyans. Or something. Chi-Chi wasn't sure. She was too busy eyeing the teacher on the chair.

"Oh, how can I stay mad at him?" she sighed. "He's _so_ cute..."

Hercule pointed at Goku, then at Chi-Chi. Back at Goku, back at Chi-Chi. "Aww, jeez! Don't tell me you have a crush on the teacher-man!"

Chi-Chi's jaw dropped. "Teacher!? What the heck do you mean?"

"Did you not pay attention to that letter you received, Dodo!? It said we'll be instructed by the grand martial artist named Goku. That's Goku, ain't it!?"

Chi-Chi didn't respond. Instead, she melted a little in her seat and looked down at her thumbs in her lap. Just how advanced had that boy gotten over the years to be the teacher of an army formed by the king of earth? If Goku was the teacher, did that mean he couldn't have a relationship with his student? Is that why he acted like he didn't know her? Or was Oolong right about him being slow?

A sly smile crept on her lips, causing Hercule to scoot a few inches away from her.

"You're kinda scaring me right now, girly."

If Oolong was right, that meant Chi-Chi could use this training time together to make Goku fall in love all over again with her.

"YES!"

The side chatter and King Koku's announcement ended abruptly. Chi-Chi turned bright red when every single pair of eyes were set on her. She was still standing with her hands raised high in victory.

"You there," the old king spoke through his microphone. "You're King Chappa?"

"N-No," she said meekly. "I'm here to represent Ox King..."

"What was that, miss?"

"SHE'S THE OX KING'S DAUGHTER CHI-CHI!" Hercule yelled out for her, causing the poor embarrassed princess to cover her face with her hands. A gasp broke out, followed by murmurs of how she didn't seem fit to be part of this fight. Others wondered what happened to Ox, and just why he would send his daughter instead.

Chi-Chi peaked through her fingers as she lowered herself back down to see Goku had fallen out of his seat. His eyes were wide and he was shouting something at his bald friend that had joined the ring earlier.

"Strike me down now..."

"See, what'd I tell ya!?" Hercule punched her shoulder like she was one of the guys. "We've got each other's backs!"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N** : At this point I'm sure you guys know that this isn't really a parody of Mulan, just took some little things from it to make it a retelling of the Saiyan saga with unmarried Goku and ChiChi, young Hercule, and Oolong being the main characters. How am I going to pull this off? Not sure. But I promise it will be a lovely GoChi story while making it as adventurous and focused on the other characters I want to have a huge impact.

I would love for someone out there to make a legit Mulan fic with Chi-Chi actually dressing up as a man and fighting and etc. basically Mulan but with DBZ characters and your own take on it. That would be amazing, and I know someone out there is itching to do it! You gotta PM me ASAP if you do so I can check it out!

Ps Sorry for the late update. I didn't know this story was as well liked as it is, for what it is right now. Means a lot to me! This will definitely get more attention and love from me.

Enjoy!

* * *

Goku rubbed his neck to remove the nervous sweat. He was now aware that the pissed off woman was Chi-Chi, but still had no idea why she was so angry with him. He may have forgotten who she was, but that wasn't his fault! She had changed _so_ much since childhood.

 _Sooo_ much.

"It's your turn, son. Your pupils are waiting for you."

The nineteen year old wiped his hands on the knees of his pants while looking at Krillin for help. The bald martial artist shrugged his shoulders in return.

"I dunno, man! Why don't you have them do a sparing match or something to see what they got?"

Goku nodded and snatched the microphone from King Koku. He could see Chi-Chi in the stands hiding her reddened face from the spectators while the hairy man next to her kept pounding her shoulder. The orange clad teacher was now interested in how Chi-Chi had grown as a fighter as she grew into her boots.

The messy-haired warrior waved to the crowd awkwardly while clearing his throat to the microphone. He never used one of these things before, but knew it would make his voice loud.

"Uh... It would great if you guys could come to the ring and start fighting now."

One of Koku's agents elbowed the teacher of the Earth's secret army. He was dressed in a sharp suit and definitely wouldn't be part of the battle against the Saiyans.

He still had no problem telling idiots they were being stupid.

"Are you insane!? That will insight chaos! Divide them into groups and have your cronies oversee them!"

Poor Goku could only understand half of that. "...Divide?" He began to wonder if his sweat was leaking through his gi. Nobody told him math would be involved.

Not realizing he spoke into the mic, there was a murmur of the word "dumbass" going around the bleachers. The training hadn't even started yet and Goku was already stressed out.

Krillin cupped his hands and whispered loudly, "There are one hundred people on the roster! You subtract yourself, me, Yamcha, Tien, and Chiaotzu that's ninety-five! That's nineteen people for the five of us! Five groups of nineteen!"

"Ah, thanks buddy!" Goku gave him a thumbs up and turned his attention back to his students, which still felt weird to call them that. "Please get into nineteen groups of five! My friends and myself will join one of each group and start your training!"

The agent took the mic forcibly from the instructor and spoke much louder than Goku ever could into it. "In different parts of this island!"

While the members of the secret army hurried off the bleachers to start forming groups, King Koku shook his head and took his most trusted friend by the elbow. "Now, now Al. You can't get in the way of what our hero wants to do. This is the last time we will see them for a year when the Saiyans arrive. He's got this under control. Isn't that right, Goku?"

Laughing nervously, Goku nodded a couple extra times than necessary. "Completely. Don't worry about me!"

Al gave him a suspicious glance, but knew it was better to listen to what his superior wanted instead of arguing. The two said their goodbyes to Goku and his friends, trusting them with the fate of the world. Once they disappeared in their helicopter, the messy haired warrior scratched his head.

"Are you sure you got the numbers right, Krillin? Nineteen sounds kinda strange."

Tien rubbed his temples. He didn't really want to be in charge of nineteen premature fighters at the same time but knew his former rival would need all the help he could get. "It'll be twenty with each of us going to a group. Let's start picking our poison."

For some reason, that word reminded Goku of Chi-Chi. He scanned the overcrowded area, understanding now why the agent was being so fussy. He finally caught sight of something royal blue, and realized that she hadn't left the hairy man's side. Goku had forgotten his name when King Koku was calling out the roster.

Yamcha was also eyeing the cute female fighter. He let out a low whistle while smacking Goku's back. "Heeeey, I'll take whatever group _she's_ going to be in." The bandit couldn't believe it when her afro'd companion called out her name. Despite their awkward first encounter years ago, Yamcha couldn't deny how beautiful Chi-Chi had matured to be.

"Does that mean Bulma's available!"

"Shut up, Krillin!"

Goku ignored the argument between his friends. There was something about Chi-Chi that was drawing him towards her. Maybe it was the questions running through his mind. What happened to Ox King? Why was she so mad at him? He didn't recall ever doing anything wrong to her in their childhood besides kicking her in the privates.

Forgetting that Yamcha called dibs, Goku started walking towards the teenager as she counted how many people she was standing with. She was tapping her foot on the ground and had her hands on her hips, becoming infuriated.

"If there's fifteen of us and we need nineteen, how many more people do we need?"

Chi-Chi felt like ripping her hair out when the men in her 'team' started scratching their heads and drooling at the mouth. She let out a groan while Oolong, still in his rodent form, whispered in her ear.

"Acting like a know-it-all ain't gonna make ya friends, kid!"

"It's basic math!"

Hercule cleared his throat loudly and raised his hand as if Chi-Chi were really going to call on him to speak. "I believe the answer is four! Yup, four! HEY, WE NEED FOUR MORE PEOPLE OVER HERE!"

The young woman smiled and mouthed a 'thank you' to her only friend besides Oolong on this island. The large cluster he was shouting to sent four of their people over, making both groups an odd but perfect nineteen. "Alright, guys. I think we should line up straight and look as presentable as we can."

A gray furred wolf man wearing orange clothing spit to the side in disgust and elbowed a mohawked fighter next to him. "This broad really tellin' us what to do?"

Chi-Chi clinched her fist together tightly and closed her eyes. These men were the type of people she couldn't stand. She'd knock them all out if it weren't for the voice on her shoulder telling her to relax. Despite Oolong's persistence, she raised her hand up to her ear.

Then felt someone grab her wrist gently.

The red faced teenager followed the strong hand down his growing biceps towards his broadening shoulders. By the time she got a good look at his face, she was arched backwards.

"Hiya!" The upside down instructor offered his cranky student the best smile he could muster under the circumstances. "It looks like I'm joining this team!"

Oolong glared up at the muscle-bound monkey from underneath Chi-Chi's hair. The foolish girl was so stunned by his presence that she was allowing her back to break! A broken back meant no heroic journey!

 _Sorry, kid, gotta do it or else your crazy ghost mom will never let me leave that depressing tomb!_

"OUCH!" Goku yelped a shook his reddened hand that held Chi-Chi back from beating people up. She fell down onto the cold grass that surrounded the fighting ring. He sweatdropped when he noticed his pupils were staring at him blankly. "Heh heh...whatever that thing was sure packs a wallop!"

There were more hateful murmurs from the warriors, disbelieving that Koku would pick such a moron to lead them into a battle that could very well end in their deaths if anything went wrong. The wolf man who talked trash about Chi-Chi shook his head.

"How do we even know if this guy is the real deal? A bug just bit him and he's cryin' like a baby. You'd think Koku would have more sense than to put a weakling in charge of such an important mission."

Chi-Chi rubbed her lower back, aching from the fall. She silently cursed out Oolong, who had scurried off to transform into something else and would most likely give her a heart attack later. She listened to the comments being made about the love of her childhood while Hercule helped her to her feet. She had expected and wished that Goku would have been the one to do it, but he was doing damage control.

Horribly.

"Wait, guys. Just hold on a second!" Goku raised his hands in front of him like he was trying to train circus animals. "I need to see you how you guys fight before I know where to begin the training. I'm pretty sure we are all on different levels here!"

Wolf-Man grinned wildly, cynically. He cracked his furry knuckles while Hercule protectively moved Chi-Chi and himself out of the way. "That's a great idea. Why don't we start with fighting you?"

The other groups of twenty, now with their own sub-leaders, were already making their way to different parts of the island. Goku sighed, realizing that he was going to have to stay in the boring arena section. He was making the observation with a pout, not even realizing that Wolf-Man was punching him with every fiber of his being. The furry creature had grown exhausted, his orange clothes covered in sweat. His buddy with the mohawk joined in, ganging up on the messy-haired martial artist.

The newly discovered Saiyan felt like he was being poked. It was more annoying than harmful. Wolf-Man was throwing a series of punches that were too fast for any of the other fighters to see, while his friend was doing combinations with kicks.

The instructor wasn't going down.

Goku caught the mohawk fighter's leg and began spinning him, causing Wolf-Man to go flying out of the ring. Not even a minute later, his friend landed right on top of him dazed and confused.

"Sorry about that!" He laughed. "You guys were tickling me too much!"

The other seventeen members, who had backed themselves onto the ropes, looked at the orange gi wearing man astonished. Wolf-Man and Takeshi were some of the most hyped fighters on the list and they were currently K-O'd on the ground within seconds of trying to fight Goku.

"Anyone else wanna talk smack!?"

The arena group looked around, wondering where the voice had come from. Chi-Chi hissed at the small red dragon who was hiding behind Hercule's boots. He snickered and did it again.

"HUH!? HUH!? WHO WANTS TO CHALLENGE THE PUMPKIN MAN!?"

Oolong's plan had gone awry when the one he was suppose to be protecting took a step forward. He cursed under his breath, watching as she continued towards the man she obsessed about for years.

 _You little brat...You're doing this on purpose!_

Goku looked at his next opponent with a welcoming wave. Her cheeks were still bleeding. They were as red as her wristbands the belt around her waist. She made sure her ponytail was secure before getting into a fighting stance. The expression on her face was making it hard for Goku to tell if she was mad at him still, or sick to her stomach.

"You didn't eat the eggs they served this morning, did you? Boooooy, it gave me cramps."

"...What?"

Chi-Chi shook her head, deciding to dismiss a conversation about eggs. She wanted to get down to the real stuff. The only way to get this beautiful buffoon's attention was to kick his ass. She charged towards him and struck him in the jaw with the front of her fist. Goku felt the impact but did a back flip to avoid being struck in the same place.

"DON'T GO EASY ON HER, GANKY! SHE CAN HANDLE IT!"

 _You'd think he'd know names before opening that loud mouth..._

Chi-Chi rolled her eyes at Hercule's words but he was right. All he was doing was blocking and no striking. Her hands became sharp tools when she began using a repetitively fast and snappy whip-like actions to his chest in the hopes of shocking him. Still, Goku defended himself. The more he did so, the faster her hands reacted.

"Long time, no see. Hmm?"

Her heaving chest wasn't distracting him from her eyes, which were nearly going blind from the sweat dripping from her forehead, which was covered by her bangs. She didn't stop attacking him. In fact, him talking made her angrier. "That's all you have to say to me!?"

The two looked like they were dancing around and around in circles. Goku would continuously grab her wrists and release them. He looked as puzzled as the ones observing the scene. "Did I do something that hurt your feelings?"

Chi-Chi was sweating so hard that she thought she was about to faint. She felt like drinking the entire ocean that surrounded her home for the next year. Despite her exhaustion, the teenager kept her focus on her opponent's innocent eyes. He honestly looked confused.

Oolong did tell her that Goku wasn't always the brightest Dragon Ball in the set.

She had to stop herself. The sweat was dripping onto the arena, and Hercule's nose twitched. He never thought a tiny thing like her would have so much...moisture.

"Lordy, I hope she showers before heading to the bunks..."

"Listen Goku, I-"

Suddenly, Chi-Chi was swept up from her feet. The instructor was holding her like the bride she was suppose to be, and was about to say. But Goku smiled down at her and she couldn't remember anything for a second. She wrapped her arms around his thick neck and looked at him adoringly.

"Sorry, Chi-Chi. Once I start a fight, I _have_ to finish it."

In utter disbelief, she felt Goku gently toss her off the side of the arena onto the grass where Wolf-Man and Takeshi were still recovering. "What... did you just do?"

Laughing that stupid laugh, Goku leaned against the ropes and rested his chin on his growing arms. He looked down at the drenched Chi-Chi and winked. "I think I just beat you."

Before the woman could get to her feet and strangle him, a long haired stubby man who ran surprisingly fast for someone of his shape entered the fighting arena. Goku looked over his shoulder at him and continued his chuckle he had at Chi-Chi.

"Hey, Yajirobe! You gonna fight after all?"

"No!" He was more out of breath than Chi-Chi. "I have an important message! From Kami!"

Goku turned his body away from Chi-Chi so that he was facing Yajirobe fully. He started to leave the warriors to hear the surprising news, but Hercule cleared his throat.

"Hey, Boss Man! What do you want us to do!?"

The Saiyan earthling didn't even look at him. "Just partner up and spar! It'll be lots of fun!"

There was an outburst behind him and Yajirobe just shrugged. Whatever was going on back there was none of his business. The two opened the large red doors that led them to the outside walkway, where Krillin was trying to teach his group the Kamehameha wave. Even though he was failing, he smiled and laughed like they were having the time of their life.

It was like they weren't preparing for war.

"Alright, Goku. I'm just going to come out and say it. This whole thing is pointless. Kami said that you'll never be able to defeat the Saiyans if you don't go train with a guy named King Kai."

The messy haired hero nodded. Kami was never wrong. "And how do I contact this King Kai guy? Is he a friend of Master Roshi?"

"Well... That's the hard part. You have to die."

* * *

A half-dead Chi-Chi was carried back to the bunking area slung over the shoulder of Hercule. Oolong, now a bat, didn't want to hide anywhere near her stinking body. He floated above the two, keeping a keen eye and making sure the married man didn't try anything Oolong would do.

"What kinda fool..." Hercule couldn't even put his words together when he was infuriated. "He didn't even come back!"

The hairy man watched in jealousy at men who were in the groups with guys like Tien and Krillin were as happy as could be. The ones with the triclops had gathered around in bonfire while listening intently to his stories.

"Why couldn't Gogo be like that?"

Chi-Chi groaned. She didn't want to think about Gogo right now. She missed the opportunity to remind him about the promise he made to her. The Earth would most likely fall into the hands of the Saiyans because the main teacher of the army didn't even care about any of them. She stunk. She ached. All she wanted to think about was her bed.

Not these sorry excuses for a bed, either. Her bed that was made for a princess back on Fire Mountain.

"Are you sure you don't want to shower first?"

"I can't feel my legs."

Hercule sighed. At least his wife packed a nose plug for him. He dropped Chi-Chi down on her cot. Within seconds of himself getting comfortable, the hairy man began to snore loudly. Chi-Chi looked up at the ceiling of the tent and could see a bat descending towards her. Oolong cuddled himself on her pillow and was finally getting the rest he deserved.

After what felt like hours of tossing and turning, Chi-Chi had finally felt her eye lids grow heavy.

"...Just be sure to have the Dragon Balls gathered in time, alright? Wish me back when they've arrived."

"Are you sure about that, Goku? I don't think the guys and me... We won't be able to handle all these fighters-"

"Kami has something for you guys. Talk to Yajirobe. I just know what I have to do in order to keep this planet safe. Can you trust me on this Krillin?"

"I-...I don't have a choice, do I?"

"Heh, nope!"

"So when are you going to do it?"

"I'm not going to tell you because you'll try to stop me or get hurt in the process. Don't be surprised when it happens. Explain the situation to King Koku for me, ok?"

Chi-Chi did a double take to make sure Oolong was knocked out before sneaking out of the tent. She waited until she heard Goku bid goodnight to his best friend until she completely stepped out of the shadows. She followed him silently, hoping he wouldn't catch her. He never turned around once, being solely focused on his destination wherever that was.

The entire journey under the moonlit sky made Chi-Chi grow increasingly suspicious of that conversation. Why was he talking about the Dragon Balls and 'wishing back'? Did he not come back to their training because he gave up hope and decided to have someone wish them back with the Dragon Balls after being slaughtered by the Saiyans?

Chi-Chi jumped into a bush when Goku made an abrupt stop. She concealed her mouth from releasing a scream when the Demon King's son had descended from the dark sky. His sharp white fangs with he revealed an evil smile contrasted greatly against the darkness that surrounded them.

"I can't believe you're letting me do this."

"Best night of your life, right?"

Piccolo chuckled before placing two fingers on his forehead. A bolt of power began to form on them as he charged an attack. "This will take a few minutes. The longer it takes to charge, the better it is to kill you with."

"WHAT!?"

Chi-Chi cupped her own mouth when Goku jumped around to scan the area. All he saw were the strange animals of Papaya Island scurrying up some trees to have safety from the green monster's Special Beam Cannon. The messy-haired Saiya-ling shrugged his shoulders, assuming that all the warriors were asleep in their tents at this time of night.

 _He's going to let that creep kill him! What the hell is wrong with him!? He can't possibly think this is the most rational solution to anything!?_

Chi-Chi's mind was racing. They haven't even had their wedding yet! These warriors and poor people of Earth _needed_ Goku to stay alive! Truth be told, he's their only hope! Did he have this much anxiety over teaching that he was escaping from it!? And how does one live with this information? How could she let the one chance of Earth being saved destroy himself!? What kind of person would she be!?

The poor teenager with a wide range of emotions pulled her knees to her chest. Her shaking was causing the bush to move wildly. If she tried to fight Piccolo right now in her condition, she would lose. Her only options at this moment was let the hero die and allow Earth to crumble in the hands of the Saiyans, or...

"I love you Daddy. I know you'll understand one day."

She wiped her eyes furiously with her wristband and ran towards the world's only hope. She stood with her arms wide open in front of Goku as soon as Piccolo released his ferocious, deadly beam of light. It tore through her body, and the hole it made through her allowed it to happen to the one she was trying to save. The offspring of the Demon King looked down at the impaled bodies of the teens.

"She was either extremely brave or incredibly brainless."

As expected, Goku's body disappeared. Piccolo contemplated destroying the Dragon Balls from that blue-haired woman who no doubt had control of them, but shrugged his shoulders. As much as he wanted Goku gone for good, he may be of good use to kill those Saiyans who were slowly approaching Earth every day. Nobody was going to destroy the planet he was trying to rule.

Before disappearing into the night, Piccolo looked over his shoulder to see the body of the dead girl one last time to see just how much damage he unintentionally caused.

But the body was gone.


End file.
